primeras veces
by Bored Kitty
Summary: SEGUNDO CAPITULO. Draco y su nuevo amigo dan un paseo... Slash, no les gusta no lean DRACOxOC, tal vez DRACOxHARRY más adelante. Futuro lemmon.
1. interesante despertar

Notas de la autora: mi primer fic en mucho tiempo… me iluminé viendo por milésima vez la cuarta película, en este momento es un Draco/OC que tal vez luego se vuelva un Draco/Harry.

Disfruten.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco Malfoy era de esas personas que podría decir que tenía bastante controlada su vida, tenía dinero, padres que cumplían todos sus caprichos y los suficientes aliados como para sentirse cómodo. Su infancia sue ideal, los primeros años en Hogwarts no fueron la excepción, excepto por ese imbécil de Potter y su estúpida manía de creerse lo mejor del planeta.  
Incluso durante la pubertad que a tantos confunde, Draco Malfoy mantuvo la calma, incluso cuando descubrió que no eran exáctamente las chicas lo que le interesaban, siguió adelante manteniendo una fachada de perfecto joven en todos los aspectos, de todas formas, aún no le urgía saber más acerca de sus inclinaciones, todavía era joven y sabía que aún tenía cosas por disfrutar antes de comprobar (porque ya lo sospechaba) que podía tener a cualquiera entre sus brazos.  
Fue en cuarto año cuando el desfile de hormonas afectó verdaderamente al Slytherin por primera vez, ya todos habían crecido bastante y a los 14 años ya se podía empezar a ver las primeras señales de la adultez, los chicos empezaban a notar estos cambios en la chicas, las chicas a su vez en los chicos y Draco Malfoy notó que ningún chico cerca a él le interesaba.

Afortunadamente Durmstrang y su comitiva de chicos llegó para alegrar la poco activa (según el mismo) vida, del joven Draco.

Entre todos ellos uno que luego supo se llamaba Andrei, atrajo su atención inmediatamente, su cabello era negrísimo, le llegaba casi a la cintura y lo mantenía cogido con una cinta negra que le daba un toque de elegancia, sus ojos eran azules, helados como cubos de hielo, pero de un color mucho más fuerte que el de los del propio Draco que llegaban más bien al gris, su cuerpo no era demasiado musculoso (en realidad el séntido estético del Slytherin no le permitía fijarse en personas con cuerpos tan ejercitados), pero tampoco demasiado delgado, simplemente mantenía un equilibrio perfecto, parecía un elegante noble con su paso seguro y su rostro impacible. El Slytherin supo inmediatamente qué era lo que estaba haciéndole sentir tan emocionado.

Bienvenida pubertad.

Andrei tenía 17 años, parecía un poco desinteresado en todo aquello que podría ser concerniente para alguien de su edad, no mostraba aquella desenfrenada pleitesía a Viktor Krum, ni pensaba que el torneo de los tres magos era algo excesivamente emocionante. Sus ojos se posaron desinteresados en el cáliz de fuego antes de desviarse para fijar la vista en los miembros del colegio que alcanzara a ver, Draco se sintió inmediatamente arrastrado por esa mirada, afortunadamente su familia había hecho bien en enseñarle el fino arte de la discreción, Andrei no notó los ojos del Slytherin clavados en él para fortuna del último, que lo último que quería en el momento, era quedar avergonzado en frente de ese joven que tanto le atraía.

Finalmente desvió la mirada del Durmstrang cuando se dio cuenta que estaba siendo vilmente robado en sus propias narices por Blaise Zabini que era el único con el valor suficiente de robarle comida al príncipe de Slytherin. Tan distraído en su recién iniciada pelea con Zabini como estaba, no notó un par de zafiros helados que se posaron en él por un buen rato.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Harry "maravilloso" Potter acaba de ser proclamado como campeón oficial del torneo de los tres magos, inmediatamente después de esto, Draco escuchó los susurros que incluso parecían venir de la misma mesa de los Gryffindor. "Tramposo" decían "Estafador" comentaban, el Slytherin no era estúpido, sabía perfectamente que Potter no sería capaz de desafiar un hechizo de Dumbledore ni aunque el mismo Merlín le susurrara cómo hacerlo al oído, era demasiado noble... no, demasiado idiota, además de mediocre, claro está. Draco se armó mil y una hipótesis de por qué el nombre del baboso ese había salido en cáliz para finalmente desecharlas desinteresado, probablemente alguien quería hacerle daño al Gryffindor, el rubio le deseaba la mejor de las suertes al perpetrador del plan.

Draco caminaba aburrido por los pasillos del colegio, intentaba alargar lo más posible la llegada a la sala común, quería evitar por el mayor tiempo posible el alboroto que debían estar armando los demás por el "incidente Potter" y querrían que él, como la persona que más detestaba al Gryffindor diera su opinión sobre el asunto para luego continuar con una molesta avalancha de alabos hacia el poder de insulto de su príncipe. Para él las voces aduladoras y babosas de los miembros de su casa hacía tiempo se habían convertido en pura cacofonía que él se había obligado a tolerar solo para mantener en alto su nombre. Ya casi llegaba, conocía el camino de memoria y ya podía imaginarse todo el ruido que estarían haciendo, el rubio le añadió el ruido extra que harían los de Durmstrang que habían decidido socializar un rato más y consiguió la fórmula perfecta para un gran dolor de cabeza.

"Disculpa..." 

Los pensamientos de Draco se vieron interrumpidos por una voz suave y relajada, que parecía no mostrar ningún rastro de timidez, el rubio se giró a ver quién había sido el mortal ignorante que se había atrevido a dirigirse a él tan casualmente, cuando se quedó congelado al ver al objeto de sus "deseos" al frente suyo, los días antes de la selección apenas lo había visto, parecía no salir mucho y Draco la verdad no disfrutaba demasiado estar afuera para ser perseguido por su séquito personal de fanáticas, lo miró un momento y manteniendo su natural compostura Malfoy consiguió articular palabra.

"Creo..." dijo con un tono tranquilo que no demostraba que su corazón estaba apunto de salírsele por la boca "que llegaste a tiempo para ser parte del escándalo" señaló hacia la entrada donde un estallido de aparentes risas que más bien parecían vacas siendo torturadas se escuchó hasta allí, Draco no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño... ahí estaba el dolor de cabeza, se preguntaba por qué tardaba tanto. El otro chico lo miró y le dedicó un sonrisa suave.

"Creo..." dijo en el mismo tono de Draco "que preferiría ahorrarme el escándalo... y por tu cara, creo que tú también" el rubio lo miró un momento antes de sonreírle con complicidad.

"Astuto..."

"Me sé atar las botas" le tendió la mano "soy Andrei Ivanov" (NdK: necesito un apellido xD)

"Draco Malfoy" respondió el otro tomando la mano pensando en darle un amistoso apretón de manos (o lo más cercano a eso con Draco), Andrei tenía otras ideas, tomó con delicadeza la mano de Draco y rozó con sus labios la misma, Draco no pudo evitar sorprenderse, aunque no movió la mano en ningún momento.

"Es un placer conocerte Draco Malfoy..." le susurró antes de soltar su mano "ah... y acabo de salir de la zona de escándalo, realmente esperan que el príncipe de Slytherin hable acerca del chico Potter" Draco lanzó un suspiro exasperado "pero tal vez el príncipe quiera escaparse un rato con un plebeyo" lo miró un momento con esos profundos ojos.

Draco no se pudo negar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y aquí está el primer capítulo, espero poder actualizarlo pronto, por ahora iré construyendo la relación de Draco con Andrei y ya veremos que pasa. Los reviews hacen que los autores actualicemos más rápido ¿saben?

Hasta la próxima.


	2. trabajo de campo

Notas de la autora: AGHHHHHHHHH, me siento terrible, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el primer capítulo, en fin, este capítulo va a ser un poco más interesante, espero.

Gracias a Remsy por el review, si la actualice solo que me tardé un milenio :D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco empezaba a darse cuenta de muchas cosas, por ejemplo, que una frase, una palabra inclusive, podía ser muy sugestiva si se decía de la forma correcta; también notó cómo el roce de dedos, hombros, brazos… lo que fuese, podría lanzar un choque eléctrico delicioso. Era posible que la pubertad hubiese sido un poco diferente en el rubio, de todas formas él no sentía las urgencias salvajes de los demás, sin embargo en cinco minutos se había sentido más afortunado de lo que cualquiera de sus pubertos compañeros llegarían a sentirse en los próximos dos o tres años. Por ejemplo, la cercanía de Andrei le hizo notar el delicioso perfume que éste utilizaba, pudo notar también que la voz del mayor era profunda causando una serie de estremecimientos en cada uno de los nervios de Draco cuando al otro se le antojaba hablarle especialmente cerca.

"Tu colegio es bastante grande" Dijo cuando estaban pasando frente a la biblioteca, ya habían tenido un encuentro con Filch, pero el bueno de Severus había aparecido para dar total libertad a cualquiera que se encontrase en compañía de algún invitado, aparentemente Dumbledore había dado la orden ya que en sus palabra, estos actos de hospitalidad era justo lo que la comunidad necesitaba (de hecho la frase de moda era 'cooperación mágica internacional'). Draco asintió mirando a Andrei.

"Es más grande de lo que aparenta" dijo mirando hacia la biblioteca "Inclusive la parece volverse extrañamente interminable cuando estás dentro."

El mayor asintió son quitar los ojos de Draco que no pudo evitar bostezar, ya era bastante tarde, y el Slytherin, como buen príncipe solía disfrutar de largos periodos de sueño. Andrei le sonrió.

"Creo que ya te secuestré demasiado tiempo, además en el barco deben estar ya dormidos y me fastidiarán eternamente si no llego a dormir" Draco asintió.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe? Si Filch te ve caminando solo a estas horas puede acusarte de estar acosando a alguien."

El Durmstrang empezó a caminar junto al rubio, ambos daban pasos lentos, como intentando prolongar el momento, sin embargo, llegaron inevitablemente a la entrada del inmenso barco en el cual Andrei debía pasar la noche. Draco se iba a despedir con un amistoso apretón de manos.

"Supongo que nos veremos mañana" dijo extendiendo la mano hacia el mayor.

"Supones bien." Dijo el otro tomando la mano extendida.

"Que descanses" susurró el rubio antes de intentar soltarse e irse hacia el castillo, miró directamente a Andrei cuando notó que éste no le dejaba ir.

"Tienes 14 años ¿verdad?" la pregunta extrañó al menos que solo atinó a asentir "entonces, ya te imaginarás lo que quiero hacer cuando te pido que cierres los ojos…"

Los nervios se apoderaron del rubio, desde luego sabía a qué se refería Andrei, la falta de experiencia no lo hacía estúpido, asintió sin decir más, no confiaba en su voz en ese momento, parecía un día de primeras veces.

"¿Entonces lo harás?"

Draco Malfoy era una persona que hablaba mucho, no tenía miedo a expresar lo que pensaba y sentía frente a los demás, al menos lo que creía que pensaba y sentía, era un ser seguro que no le temía a casi nadie y que jamás pensó que se sentiría intimidado.

Sus ojos se cerraron, ya ni siquiera se sentía capaz de mover la cabeza para responderle al ruso, su seguridad se había escapado con todas sus demás opiniones acerca de si mismo, en ese momento solo era él. Draco Malfoy, nervioso como una quinceañera, preguntándose cómo era posible pensar tanto en un segundo.

Para luego no pensar en nada.

Nada que no fuese calor, suavidad, presión… Andrei.

La onda eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo casi lo hace empujar al otro, pero pudo controlarse, sintió por primera vez en su vida los labios de alguien más sobre lo suyos, solo la presión en un principió, labios suaves, calientes, de pronto, una mano en su cintura atrayéndolo más cerca, instintivamente colocó sus manos en el pecho del otro para mantener el equilibrio, se sentía desubicado, vulnerable, pequeño.

Y la vez tan bien.

Se asustó de nuevo al sentir algo más intentando invadir su boca, era la lengua de Andrei, que primero pasó por sus labios como un pincel haciendo estremecer cada partícula de su ser desarmándolo completamente, abrió su boca un poco, poco que aprovecho el mayor para profundizar el contacto.

Explorando, saboreando, tentando.

Draco no pudo evitar lanzar un pequeño gemido mientras ambas lenguas finalmente se entrelazaron en una lucha que el rubio quería y sabía perdida, sus brazos ya envolvían el cuello del más alto mientras que las manos del otro abrazaban con más fuerza la cintura del rubio.

Finalmente se acabó, ambas bocas se separaron, los cuerpos sin embargo, se mantuvieron unidos un rato más, Draco abrazando a Andrei, Andrei abrazando a Draco.

"Descansa" le susurró al oído el Durmstrang con una sonrisa que el rubio sabía, era el espejo de la suya, se separaron, no sin antes compartir un rápido beso de despedida y como promesa de más por venir.

Andrei fue hacia el barco y Draco hacia el castillo.

Ya en su cama, en la seguridad de su habitación, una pequeña sonrisa no había abandonado el rostro del rubio.

"Tu también" susurró antes de caer dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la autora: WOOO finalmente, es un fastidio escribir copiando de manuscrito ¿pueden creer que tenía más de la mitad de este capítulo a mano antes de mi graduación del colegio que fue hace casi 6 meses? Soy un desastre.

En fin hablemos un poco de la historia:

Ya va bien la cosa ¿eh? Todavía no se acaba esto desde luego, Draco y Andrei tienen que progresar un poco más en su "cooperación" jojo.

El primer beso de Draco… fue difícil de escribir, la verdad debe ser complicado para Andrei, siendo un adolescente controlar todas esas hormonas mientras se está medio devorando a alguien como nuestro Slytherin.

Hice ese beso así porque me gustan los besos así, medio cursis y a la vez extraños… mi primer beso no fue así, así que traspaso mi frustración a Draco :D de todas formas las primeras experiencias no suelen ser como uno las imagina.

Bueno, ya me retiro a mis aposentos, prometo que el próximo capítulo no se tardará tanto, la semana que viene salgo a vacaciones así que le puedo dedicar tiempo a escribir.

Agradecería reviews, me motivan bastante a seguir adelante, la verdad fue un poco triste revisar eso y no ver respuestas a mi esfuerzo D: por eso me alegró el review de Remsy :D

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
